As a manual binding tool of this kind, a tool disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. The manual binding tool is configured by including: a tightening mechanism (c) which pulls a band portion (a) with respect to a head portion (b); a first lever (1) and second lever (2) for manipulating the tightening mechanism (c); a cutting mechanism (e) which cuts an extra band portion (a) after tightening; and a third lever (3) for manipulating the cutting mechanism (e).
In binding manipulation by the manual binding tool, as shown in FIGS. 14 and 15 of Patent Literature 1, a binding band which is wound around a to-be-bound object such as a wire harness is tightened by gripping manipulation on the first lever (1) and the second lever (2). When the gripping manipulation is repeated and the tightening force reaches a predetermined value, the second lever (2) is swung in a buckling manner, and tightening is disabled. When tightening is disabled, the fingers which are engaged with the second lever (2) are transferred to grip the third lever (3), and the cutting mechanism (e) is operated by gripping manipulation on the first lever (1) and the third lever (3) to cut away an unwanted band portion, thereby ending a series of binding works.
Namely, the tool has the configuration in which the tightening mechanism is operated by gripping the first lever and the second lever, and the cutting mechanism is operated by gripping the first lever and the third lever. Therefore, the tightening and cutting operations of the binding band can be performed by single-hand manipulation including the finger engagement transfer between the first lever and the third lever, and the tool is convenient and easy to use. The tool is excellent because it enables a binding work to be performed in a state where one arm is stretched, in a high place such as a power transmission line.